


Ballroom

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Historical, M/M, Past Character Death, tu le sens que je sais pas quoi tagger TU LE SENS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est ce passé qu'il aime; il hante les pas de ce fantôme à jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> Rating : M
> 
> Pairing : FrUUUUUUUUK. Yepp.
> 
> Warning : Lemon, et plutôt mystérieux. Même moi j'y pige que dalle…
> 
> Disclaimer : Et peut-être qu'à cent, nous aurons Hetalia~ * parodie de zik de merde *
> 
> Note : Bon, ce truc dormait depuis des années dans mes dossiers, et l'idée originelle était qu'Arthur devait se marier avec Alfred, laissant ainsi Francis, en gros, son amant mort, à sa belle mort. Plutôt masturbatoire, non ? Bref, avec moi, ça donne JAMAIS ce que c'était sensé donné au début -' Enfin, je vous laisse décider le contexte, puisque je ne vois pas trop quoi en faire, hormis de la jolie prose imbibée de trucs pas très nets. Bref !
> 
> La citation vient en gros de Hakuôki, puisqu'on parle d'Heike Monogatari dedans — c'est là que j'ai entendu, en tous cas ! Je crois que j'ai traduis moi-même d'un truc en anglais, donc ma traduction n'est pas la meilleure, je l'admets. Elle ne va pas très bien avec le texte, mais bon, disons que j'ai une idée pour quelle citation mettre là =.='

«Les fiers ne durent pas, ils sont comme

un rêve dans une nuit de printemps,

ils sont comme la poussière dans le vent. »

— Heike Monogatari

Il le menait comme dans une valse douce et langoureuse, l'agaçant en pressant ses hanches contre les siennes, les mains autrefois chaudes devenues froides parcourant son dos et prenant parfois appui pour le retourner, et d'autres fois, empoignant ses hanches pour le soulever avec aise. Il était gracieux dans ses mouvements, doux et lamentant doucement le fait de devoir le quitter, d'une voix plaignante, mais il savait bien qu'il cachait ses vraies émotions sous un voile théâtral et plus dramatique, clamant hautement la beauté de l'amour impossible, et ses yeux chuintant intérieurement quant à l'injustice de son sort fugace et éphémère.

Puis il prenait sa main, la tenait bien haut en passant sa main gantée entre ses doigts, fermant les yeux, savourant lentement ce moment, ses traits usuellement malicieux et taquins se fondant en une expression calme et paisible, son sourire devenant plus discret et simplement heureux alors qu'il perdait en partie sa facétie et prenait un aspect bien plus doux. C'était juste en cet instant qu'il commençait à bouger; montrer les pas lentement, le faisant attendre et pirouetter, profitant évidemment du moment tandis que lui-même se contentait de placer sa tête dans son cou, essayant de s'imaginer des gens autour, et pas seulement lui, habillé d'un habit souvent trop simple, mais cette fois, il se sentait bien trop pompeux à danser avec lui dans une immense salle de bal qui semblait sombre sans éclairage autre que la lune dehors.

Lui, portait un manteau bleu clair, chic et de bon goût, à l'air militaire, mais avec une élégance telle qu'il doutait qu'il ait réellement vu la guerre. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient sur le plancher au cirage craquelé, parfois taché de quelques gouttes de rouges dégouttant d'il ne savait où, mais sachant parfois exactement d'où ces petites et grandes flaques venaient. Les sens étaient trompeurs, et Arthur avait finit par apprendre à ne plus leur faire confiance, et à se concentrer en fermant les yeux, pour ressentir au plus profond de son être celui qui le menait ainsi, salle de bal comme entre des draps brûlants de sueur, ignorant la maintenant familière sensation des gouttelettes rouges dégouttant sur son estomac dénudé, lorsque l'autre possédait son cou de baiser et de marques de dents qui restaient là au petit matin, visibles, sensibles, et toujours là lorsque ses doigts les laissaient, les observant avec l'habitude, mais également la douceur d'un vieil amant.

Ce matin-là, il était toujours là, le ventre couvert de bandages et le serrant contre lui, son visage visible dans le grand miroir de la chambre ancienne, celle où il pouvait se rappeler avoir perdu son innocence sans vraiment y penser, dans les bras de ce même homme. Cet homme dont les cheveux dorés caressaient son épaule tandis qu'il lui embrassait le cou avec douceur, ses lèvres frottant contre les morsures et suçons de la veille, tandis qu'il nouait ses mains devant lui, lui proposant de rester pour toujours en cet endroit; ces yeux bleu méditerranéen le fixaient avec cet air dont il ne pouvait jamais résister, et Arthur se tourna vers lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, se serrant à lui — dans ces bras dont il savait qu'il était fait pour rester.

« La vie n'est pas vraiment basée sur obtenir ce qu'on veut, Francis… aujourd'hui, je dois partir, mais demain je reviendrai sans faute, même si c'est que je devrai fuguer pour cela. »

Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux si bleus, un sourire malicieux étendant ses lèvres tandis qu'il se reprenait à l'embrasser langoureusement, les petites mains d'Arthur dans ses cheveux, sa voix lui chantonnant une vieille ballade de son temps au creux de son oreille lorsqu'il arrêta, ne le lâchant désormais plus. Ainsi possessive ment gardé, le britannique regretta un instant de ne pas être né au 18ième siècle, et d'avoir pu vivre une romance secrète, non pas avec le fantôme d'un officier haut-gradé de l'armée française tué à grands coups d'épées dans le ventre, mais avec Francis l'homme fait de chair et d'os et pas de fumée, brume et diablerie malicieuse, celui qui le tenait aussi jalousement, chaque nuits…

**Author's Note:**

> Vieux truc reposté de mon compte FF, Pervy Otaku. Les commentaires sont mieux que les kudos.


End file.
